


One Night at Gallow's End

by Adora



Series: The World of Lovecraft [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Drama, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Romance, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Yaoi, implied Yamazaki Sousuke/Matsuoka Gou, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/pseuds/Adora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sousuke spends the night in a shady inn" ~ Follow the dark stories of all the Free! characters in a world full of warriors, elves and magic inspired by the popular mmorpg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night at Gallow's End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of tales , all inspired by the magical world of World of Warcraft. The tales will be posted as seperate one shots , even though their plots are all set in the same background and are tied to one another. Before each story, the characters and ships involved will be mentioned, so fans can choose what to read (though my advice is to follow them all for the little plot details). Some of the stories will perhaps be multi-chaptered ones. They will involve both m/m and f/m couples. The lyrics at the beginning and end of each story belong to the songs I was listening to while writing them and , in a way, inspired the fic.
> 
> If someone is unfamiliar with World of Warcraft, there won't be any problem in reading the fics, since the stories include only small references to the popular game and don't follow the actual lore. However, I will be including info on names and places at the end notes to help picture them better.
> 
> First Story: One Night at Gallow's End  
> Chars: Yamazaki Sousuke, Matsuoka Rin, Matsuoka Gou, Ryuugazaki Rei  
> Warnings: Yaoi

 

 **  
  
  
The World of Lovecraft: One Night at Gallow's End  
  
  
** _"I can't see, cause it’s burning deep inside._  
_Like gasoline, a fire running wild._  
_No more fear, cause I’m getting closer now._  
_So unreal, but I like it anyhow."_

 

The amber light inside the tavern was the only thing separating the place from the crepuscular world expanding outside. Still, everything was very different from the warm and musky inns where Sousuke had been used to have a late night binge. Fruity odours of brew mixed with spicy whiffs of slow-cooking meat were filling the air, but the looming presence of something ancient and moldy underneath it all never left his senses. Likewise, the tavern’s patrons were matching perfectly its peculiar ambiance; all solemn faces engaging in whispered conversations, as a hollow hum spread within the pebbled walls. Perhaps the only discrepant note in the place’s bizarre harmony was the frisky, young maiden who seemed to run the inn alone that night.  
  
“Hey there, new face. What poison waters your palate?” Her crimson ponytail swung playfully as she leaned over his wooden table.  
  
“Bring me your strongest ale. And…” he pointed at a horned man who was emptying greedily a bowl of hot broth “..is this any good?”  
  
“Well, our cook had a tiny misadventure and is absent tonight, but I think I did my best.”  
  
“I’ll have some of it, then. Thank you.”  
  
“Right away, handsome” she winked at him and turned around, making the two, pearly mounds on her chest bounce lightly. Sousuke felt a feathery shiver creeping around his groin. Maybe he could indulge in some horizontal fun tonight.  
  
Or maybe not. Truth was that , ever since he had set foot in Eastern Kingdoms , he was being extra cautious. This was not the Barrens anymore. His long and arduous journey had brought him to a foreign land where strangers like him weren’t particularly welcome. And if these gloomy woods radiating death were any indication, he should be watching his back from dusk till dawn. Thankfully, the cold steel of his double-bladed battle axe, carefully resting against his skin beneath his dark cape, reminded him that he would always have a trustworthy companion to count his life on. Nevertheless, he was trying to stay out of the limelight and attract on him as little trouble as possible. Settled at a lonely table near a shady corner, he was quietly minding his own business, occasionally letting his heavy-lidded eyes drift over the unsuspecting haunters. Faces bleak and doleful , but unique in their own way; villagers with hollow cheeks and scrawny limbs, guards with dark amethyst insignia he had never seen before, a few elven vagabonds with cunning smiles and a couple of dark, hairy natives in Victorian clothes who could have jumped straight out of a fairy tale about lycanthropes.  
  
Yet, at the end of the, once mahogany, threadbare bar counter, an enigmatic presence mirrored Sousuke’s own solitude. A solitary man, clad in a black cloak that left too little food for preying eyes, was sitting almost unnoticeably , slowly sipping his drink and overseeing the grotesque fellowships. He hadn’t exchanged a single word with or been approached by anyone , at least not as long the brunet had been there. The flirtatious barmaid seemed to be the only exception, as , once or twice, he had reached a leather covered hand to brush her burgundy bangs aside, earning her sweet giggles in response. Sousuke cast a few identifying glances at the mysterious man , trying to avoid letting his gaze hover on him more than necessary, but he found himself failing miserably in the task at hand. There was this mystifying aura around him that captivated his eyes, somehow forcing him to pay attention again and again. A long, brown sack that could easily be mistaken for a traveller’s backpack was resting on the chair beside him; but Sousuke knew well this was anything but a supplies bag. After years of hard training and combating at the front lines, he could distinguish a mercenary whenever he saw one. He had no doubt the brown sack was nothing more than a case of weaponry, and that automatically put the obscure man in his danger zone. So what sort of wicked magic flowed around him that he couldn’t resist?  
  
A sharp cry interrupted Sousuke’s train of thoughts and, next thing he knew, a bowl full of boiling porridge was coming straight to his face. He shifted his whole body in time and , stretching his left arm, he managed to grab the flying pot in mid-air, before its content scorch his skin for life. Meanwhile, the redhead wench was landing safely on his broad chest, her head clumsily set against his right shoulder. He had to bite himself so he wouldn’t wince under the stinging pain.  
  
“Damn reflexes” she beamed at him. Sousuke looked down at her with a light frown, for the first time noticing the cute, slightly pointy ears peeping out her dark red mane.  
  
“Gou, are you alright babe?” a voice came from one of the guards sitting at a nearby table.  
  
“Yeah, yeah” she stood up and straightened her flimsy robe “Stupid undead slime everywhere, I’ve been chasing away oozes since morning. Someone forgot the back door open last night and they’ve flooded the yard.”  
  
She turned to Sousuke and placed before him the large mug full of golden dwarven stout, which she had somehow saved from the sudden fall.  
  
“Well, enjoy!”  
  
Sousuke watched her silently as she walked away towards the bar, his aloof expression not betraying the relief that engulfed him the moment she lifted herself off his bruised shoulder. Soon, though, he realised that various pairs of suspicious eyes were lingering on him , the random incident causing much unwanted attention towards his little corner. With a brief scan, he caught a glimpse of the cloaked stranger. His features were shielded deep inside the darkness of his hood, however his body was now fully facing him, manifesting his undeniable interest. Sousuke focused on the steaming broth in front of him, deciding that it would be better if he completely ignored all of them. Isolating himself had always been a piece of cake, after all.  
  
Five minutes and a half eaten bowl later, the bronze door chimes jingled throughout the inn. An indigo haired man, followed by two armoured escorts, entered the scene, spreading chilled silence across the chamber. The soldiers’ tabards were a mix of sunny yellow, black and silver, signaling the presence of Argent Crusade, a lawful organization that controlled the neighbouring plaguelands. However, the third man didn’t look like a military officer, nor was he dressed as one. His elegant tunic was strict and simple, yet silky and expensive, and a pair of vibrant red glasses was completing his academic look. The emblem of a golden-blue bird was sewed on his lapel and, judging by his spiritual demeanor, he could only be a scholar. Or a monk.  
  
“Ahem ahem” he steadied his glasses and cleared his throat , his violet eyes browsing the somber panel with a hint of mischief “On behalf of His Holiness , the captain of the Iwatobi Order, I salute you noble denizens of Brill and travelers across our lands. I am here to call your attention to the search of an outlander who was recently spotted in the north territory. According to our sources, the newcomer hails from Kalimdor, has dark hair and you can distinguish him fairly easily by his injured shoulder.”  
  
One of the soldiers started nailing a discoloured paper carrying the mission in question and Iwatobi’s seal on a putrid board near the doorway. The dull whacking that followed the rhythmic motion of the hammer, was the only monotonous sound echoing during the monk’s announcement.  
  
“Any intelligence you can share regarding this foreigner, will be greatly acknowledged and generously rewarded. There is no reason for worries, as our captain’s benevolent intentions are behind this quest. In Iwatobi’s name , I bid you goodnight. May the Gods cast their blessings upon you”  
  
The three of them vanished into the night as suddenly as they had appeared. A few weary eyes glanced uninterested at the old board and, soon , the familiar rustle of whispers circulated once again around the tavern. It was as if nothing could really stimulate the macabre routine of these people, not even a quest by the Iwatobi Order itself. The same could not be said for Sousuke, though. All this time he had been emotionlessly stirring the remaining soup, his aquamarine eyes hooked on an invisible spot in front of him, as if wormy timber was the most interesting thing in the world. Rivers of thoughts were saturating his mind; how on earth they knew about him? It was almost impossible for him to process what had just happened. Within only one day since his arrival in the Eastern Kingdoms, he was already a wanted man and a spiteful headhunt framing him was being hanged on the walls of various inns across the country. It baffled him to no end what nefarious business a priesthood , as he vaguely knew the Iwatobi Order to be, could possibly have with him. Someone had provided them with information about him, but he had no idea who and the mere thought of his pursuers being one step ahead of him, having reached these lands already and set their traps, was upsetting his insides.  
  
Sousuke shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, easing the pressure. Given the situation, he had to think of the positive facts. Luckily, the frequenters of Gallow’s End looked unwilling enough to embark tout de suite on a voyage with his head as the treasure, and this granted him with valuable time to think and react accordingly through the following days. Moreover, once the initial shock subsided, Sousuke began to realise that his unexpected , new harrassers knew very little about him after all. The description of him was pretty vague and, despite the fact he was obviously the only foreigner in the tavern that night, no one had suspected of him even to the slightest. Besides, they completely ignored his true origins. Kalimdor was a whole continent with vast valleys, endless deserts and imposing mountains; to ambiguously state that a foreigner came from there was close to saying that he had been born on this planet and not the next one. Until he found the other end of the yarn to solve this mystery, all it would take for him to remain safe , would be to keep concealing his defective shoulder , shield his deep scars away from daylight. That was one soothing thought.  
  
“No headhunt would have been necessary, if the gates of the Greymane Wall had never been shattered.”  
  
Sousuke darted his curious eyes at the two hairy men in Victorian clothes near him, as the deep, angry voice of one of them reached his ears like a growl.  
  
“These lands have been flooded with dirty immigrants. Every stone you pick, you find a new Kalimdor vermin” his companion agreed and they both flashed a hostile look towards Sousuke, who, at the time, apparently embodied every misfortune that had befallen the locals. Unintentionally, Sousuke stared back at them with steady, apathetic eyes.  
  
“What are you looking at, warrior?” one of them snorted menacingly.  
  
“Nothing” Sousuke answered quietly and turned his focus back on his aromatic ale.  
  
“Don’t you dare avert your eyes when I am talking to you!”  
  
When Sousuke didn’t care for a reply, the other’s man rage crashed like a storm in a serene sky. He stood up abruptly, reversing the plates in front of him in the process, thus forcing several heads to turn towards the sudden thuds. Long , inhuman claws sank into the wooden surface , threatening Sousuke’s calm face with the same fate.  
  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, beast”  
  
Sousuke’s thick brows blended together and the glowing teal in his eyes shimmered with eerie malice. He had been trying to hold back all along, but from time to time his pride, the one forged under the orc warchief, would intervene and change his plans. Being called a beast by the very person he considered a lowlife , was what topped the cake for the sullen resident of Gilneas. He let a prolonged howl escape his lips and moved ominously towards the younger traveler. Instinctively, Sousuke reached for the crude handle of his frightening battle-axe, but it was not his lot to end the night in a bloodbath.  
  
Like the Zephyr sweeping the fallen leaves, the cloaked stranger leapt graciously into the air, passing over any obstacle in his way, and , suddenly landed in front of them with a bang. In a whirlwind, he lowered his dark hood and , simultaneously , stabbed the table with a razor-sharp hunting knife , declaring the untimely end of any impeding fight.  
  
“Don’t you forget where you are, you Worgen scum.”  
  
Sousuke stood there mesmerized. For there were no words to describe the radiance emanating from this youthful vigilant before him. Fiery waves of long, scarlet hair , in all lengths imaginable, sprang from his head like tongues of fire, framing a face crystal like the finest porcelain. A set of electric eyes sparkled gloriously beneath his bangs and a single, bohemian arrow made of sterling silver was dangling from his left , pointy ear. Sousuke thought that he couldn’t be a native; no way a forlorn land like this could give birth to such a dazzling being.  
  
The worgen took a step back towards his partner, grunting and huffing at the redhead. His friend made a move forward, ready to engage the fight if he had to, but the eldest worgen stretched his muscular arm and blocked his way.  
  
“Consider yourself lucky, elf boy, there is no full moon tonight.”  
  
The redhead grinned wildly, exposing two rows of terrifying shark teeth. The shadows cowered on the walls.  
  
“Come find me when there is one, then.”  
  
Weighing their options, the fact that Gallow’s End was an infamous inn situated in the heart of the undead territory being their biggest disadvantage, the two worgens decided to leave the wet, moldy place without causing further trouble. They snarled one last time at the rest clients and entered the eerie woodland outside, the eldest worgen tapping his temple with a finger, warning the blood elf he would keep him in mind.  
  
Just as it happened earlier, the joyless life inside the tavern didn’t delay to return to its monotonous rhythm. Sousuke sank in his chair and scratched the back of his head. There had been too many thrills for a haunted place like this, tonight.  
  
“Damn, I do hate the allied forces. Those pathetic worgens were hiding for decades inside Gilneas and , now that the Greymane wall is history, I keep bumping on their kin day and night.”  
  
Sousuke lifted his sea-green gaze at an uninvited elf placing a beer mug on his table and making himself comfortable across him. Sousuke’s eyes hardened.  
  
“I’m Rin”  
  
“I never asked you” Sousuke’s deadpan voice cut him off , as the raven haired male took a sip from his ale. The redhead smirked.  
  
“You never asked me anything. But I do have a question for you” he leaned closer , in a pretentiously confidential manner “ what’s the deal with you? Why Iwatobi are after you?”  
  
“I’m not their fugitive.”  
  
Rin chuckled and leaned back against his chair.  
  
“Come on, do me some justice. It’s not like I didn’t notice you earlier struggling to grab Gou with your left arm, even though you are clearly right-handed, since you’ve been using it to eat your broth all this time. And you looked quite distressed, the wound is still fresh, isn’t it?”  
  
Sousuke stared at his unwanted comrade pensively. He was pretty sure his impenetrable face rarely betrayed the truth about his injury or his background in general, which only meant that this cocky elf was alot smarter and perceptive than he had originally believed. A fact that made him quite a deadly mercenary. He decided that pretending in front of him was a lost cause.  
  
“That’s none of your business” he finally whispered , admitting the unbearable pain on his shoulder blade.  
  
“Well, the promising reward hanging on that board, kind of made it my business, don’t you think?” Rin whistled brashly “Mine and everyone else’s.”  
  
Sousuke ignored the question and gulped down the last sip of his ale. A golden droplet wavered at the corner of his succulent mouth, before slowly sliding down his strong jaw. Rin’s eyes trailed closely its wet path down his tanned neck and he subtly licked his own upper lip. Sousuke’s breath hitched at the provocative sight.  
  
Soon Gou, following the redhead’s sudden beckon, approached them holding a large, earthen jug, ready to refill their mugs. Swiftly, Sousuke covered his cup with his palm.  
  
“No more”  
  
“Come on, it’s time for you to loosen up a bit”  
  
“And for you to return to your seat at the bar.”  
  
“You are not very social, are you?”  
  
“I did not come here to socialize.”  
  
Rin’s face adopted a more sympathetic expression.  
  
“Indeed, you came here because you were running away from something. Listen, warrior, whatever it is that you are after, you won’t find it easily here. This is no Kalimdor. Or..if I judge by your roughness or the double blade you’ve been hiding below your cape, these forsaken glades are neither Barrens nor Durotar.”  
  
Once again, Sousuke was taken aback by this man’s insight.  
  
“This rotten soil has been nourishing insidious beings and demonic schemers. You won’t survive out there on your own, not without the right allies.”  
  
“And exactly what , finding these allies, will cost me? Possibly whatever gold I am carrying on me, after I will have been mugged in some alley? Maybe one of your hunting daggers in my throat one careless morning? Or…” turning bold, Sousuke let his sapphire briefly caress the elf’s well toned body “ perhaps one night under your sheets , or two…?”  
  
Rin answered his sarcasm with a sly smile.  
  
“I don’t charge for that”  
  
They held each other’s gazes for a few moments in silence, crimson boring into teal, teal pacifying crimson. Sousuke felt he was treading upon razors in uncharted territory once again. But , then, what was this irresistible witchery luring him like a novice puppet? Suddenly, he felt an electric jolt flowing across his thigh, leading to the swell tucked away in his boar-skin pants. Rin had gently brushed his leg against him under the table.  
  
He snapped back.  
  
“One more move like this, and I’ll rip that smugness off your pretty face with my blade” he hissed through clenched teeth. He wasn’t joking around anymore.  
  
“You can always do that with your lips”  
  
The tall warrior decided he had heard enough. If he stayed any longer, he would probably end up doing something he would later regret. Either path he would choose, that is. He stood up and threw on the table a small pouch of silver coins for his dinner.  
  
“Get your bow and go annoy someone else”. He started walking away, when Rin’s serious voice reached his ears in the shape of whispers.  
  
“The Iwatobi pawns won’t give up easily. Stay away from them.”  
  
Sousuke spared a cerulean glance at the elf over his shoulder, before quietly ascending the inn’s staircase.  
  
Thirty minutes later, he was standing bare chest in front of a slightly cracked mirror, in the secrecy of his chamber. He had just tended his injury and he felt relieved the nasty wound was finally starting to heal. The reflection in the glass looked back at him solemnly. He had to think of a plan for the upcoming days. A mild headache was already crawling through his nerves and he wasn’t sure if it was the intoxicating ale to blame or the night’s strange events. He slowly moved closer to the single, open window. The chamber was dark and peaceful, a webbed oil lamb sitting unlit on a carved wood that served as a nightstand. He preferred the luminous ribbons of moonlight, as they streamed into the dim bedroom. A tranquil mist had been cast on the world outside and the lonesome tombs of the nearby graveyard were the only details still visible.  
  
“I would shut this window, if I were you”  
  
Sousuke’s back muscles tensed at the sound of the familiar voice. With his arms folded up his chest, Rin was casually leaning against the wall, all this time concealed by the shadows. Thick eyebrows obscured the bright aquamarine and , the next second, Sousuke lunged at the blood elf.  
  
“Tell me one good reason to not snap your neck”  
  
He flattened Rin against the cold stone and dag his solid fingers in his throat.  
  
“Honey, I can show you plenty if you let me” Rin flirted, despite his muffled voice. Sousuke’s cold-blooded eyes pierced through him and the grip on his neck was tightened. Still, the redhead wouldn’t budge. Instead, his lean fingers found their way on the brunet’s chiseled abdomen and grazed the smooth skin. Alarming bells went off inside Sousuke’s head, and he quickly released Rin, taking a few steps back.  
  
“Look how sen…sensitive you …are” Rin joked while rubbing his sore throat.  
  
“How did you get in here?”  
  
“This is not important, warrior. As I said , you’d better shut the window and lit up that lamb. The nights here are not what they seem. The wannest light is still your only friend against the unholy spirits wandering outside.”  
  
Reluctantly, Sousuke followed Rin’s advice. The flickering flame inside the old lamb shed a thin, amber carpet on his half naked body , forming valleys and hills of gold on his vast muscles. A faint haze clouded his mind momentarily and Sousuke lightly massaged his temples.  
  
“It’s the ale” , Rin elaborated, “That was not your typical dwarven stout. The undead alchemists around this place experiment on anything.”  
  
Sousuke blinked a few times. His eyes drifted around and, eventually, caught the blurry sight of Rin removing his white tunic and exposing his robust, alabaster body. He swallowed hard.  
  
“I shall not fall a prey for your arrows, hunter”. His voice was deep, husky.  
  
“I don’t want you to be my prey, warrior. I want me to become the meat that feels your blade.”  
  
Rin closed the space between them. His fiery gaze roamed hungrily on Sousuke’s hard chest, until it rested on the familiar emblem of the Horde that was engraved on his flesh, at the very level of his heart. The redhead smiled and his velvet tongue trailed a gentle pattern on the beloved, tribal tattoo. Sousuke’s breathing accelerated at the erotic sight.  
  
“Bal'a dash, malanore” _(=greetings, traveler)_ He softly murmured in his elfin language against the hot skin, and he looked up almost timidly at the taller male, a heavenly gleam dancing playfully in his eyes. And Sousuke finally surrendered.  
  
He hastily shoved the redhead back against the wall, his mouth fervently attacking his pearly collarbone. Rin laughed recklessly at the fire running wild between them. His arms encircled Sousuke’s strong torso, pushing their bodies firmly together, and he started digging and clawing desperately at his back , as if he couldn’t get enough of him. The brunet growled and sucked harder on his soft neck, his large hands cupping and squeezing his leather clad buttocks. Once, twice he thrust his cloth covered pelvis against Rin, letting him know what his presence had been doing to him all these hours. Rin couldn’t contain his excitement.  
  
“You’ve been horny all night, haven’t you big boy?” he moaned seductively “ I knew it from the moment I saw you. I knew you swing both ways. It’s written all over your face.”  
  
“Shut up”  
  
With an abrupt move, Sousuke violently grabbed a fistful of his long mane and forced him face up the wall, bruising his ivory cheek against the rough stone. Aroused by this animalistic urge, Rin left a cry in pain. Ignoring him, Sousuke bit hard on his naked shoulder, while his hands worked fast on the elf’s pants. As soon as he loosened them a bit, he shoved a hand inside them and parted the delicate folds of his rear. A stinging rush spread across his body as one thick, intrusive finger penetrated him without the slightest lubrication, and Rin let his head fall back on the warrior’s left shoulder, his mouth anxiously gasping for air. In contrast to the harsh motions of his hand, Sousuke licked his way up the redhead’s ear and gently nibbled on his lobe, the silver earring leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. All the while, he kept fingering him steadily.  
  
One true thing about Rin was that he enjoyed being subdued, as much as he adored dominating his lovers. And with his painful erection trapped between the cold wall and his own body weight, it was urgent that he seized control of the situation. Mastering all his strength, he jerked free of Sousuke’s embrace, breaking his assault and pushing him backwards. The startled brunet took a few unsteady steps and tripped over the edge of the bed, landing on its coarse rugs. Without wasting any time, Rin pulled a thin, crude cord from his pocket and kicked off his leather pants. Swiftly, he straddled Sousuke’s waist and grinned longingly when he felt his massive bulge rubbing against his perineum. One hand sneaked its way on the warrior’s belt, skillfully unfastening it without any help. The other one moved up and gently caressed the beautiful cheekbones , his thumb brushing over the inviting lips. Succumbing into the sensation, Sousuke licked and sucked the silky digit.  
  
Once Rin had Sousuke’s solid manhood freed, he gave it a couple of eager strokes and let his own throbbing penis fall heavy on it. He tied the cord around both of them and pulled the string, forcing their cocks to rub hard together in a twisted game of sadism. Sousuke’s eyes widened and he panted heavily under the arousing feeling of pain. He reached an arm and pulled Rin down on his chest, claiming his velvet neck once again . They pressed and ground against each other for a while like this, their naked bodies writhing together in fervor, until Sousuke decided he had enough of the elf’s kinks.  
  
Suddenly, he shoved Rin off his lap and, before the hunter tried any objection, he had him pinned beneath his body , forcing him to bend forward on all four. Rin clenched tightly the bed’s headboard, biting his lip in anticipation of what was about to follow. And Sousuke didn’t disappoint. Spitting in his palm, he guided his impressive shaft to the redhead’s forbidden entrance and, after a few deep breaths, he pushed in. Hot, rabid euphoria ran through Rin’s veins and his hips backed up to meet Sousuke’s hard thrusts. They quickly established a steady pace and, for a few minutes, the only notes filling the secluded room were the wet sounds of gliding bodies and Rin’s shameless moans.  
  
As Sousuke quickened his rhythm, Rin’s groans turned louder, sounding almost offensive to the night’s stillness. The warrior darted his hand, attempting to cover the elf’s rude mouth, but within his erotic delirium, Rin found his wrist and sank his shark teeth into the smooth flesh. Sousuke cursed under his breath and the burning sensation on his wrist only pushed him closer to the edge, making his impeding orgasm grow wild. Rin’s emotions weren’t far off.  
  
“I’m close..”  
  
Rin whispered, his heart erratic, his voice uneven but suddenly Sousuke seemed to have different plans. His hand crawled between Rin’s limbs and got a tight hold of his , ready to erupt, penis. And he squeezed it. He squeezed it shut.  
  
Rin felt his eyeballs popping out of their sockets.  
  
“What..stop…let me..”  
  
“Not yet”  
  
He was fucking him hard now. Mercilessly ramming his sensitive spot. Rin’s scorching tears pooled inside his eyes. The pain of his denied release was unbearable.  
  
“Let me come…stop…”  
  
But his pleas fell on deaf ears. With one final thrust, Sousuke exploded in his own stormy climax. Coming down from his high, he let his sweaty forehead rest against Rin’s tensed back and tasted the salty droplets he found there. Rin’s body shuddered.  
  
“Please..” His voice was nothing more than a whimper now.  
  
“Turn around”  
  
Rin followed the brisk order almost drugged. Taking in his discomfort, Sousuke lowered himself on his groin. Without any hesitation, his warm mouth engulfed the vibrating member. His tongue swirled and fondled the tormented flesh with prowess. A lonely tear slid down the elf’s rosy cheek; this…this was bliss.  
  
After all the torture he had endured, Rin came within seconds. Sousuke lapped up any trace of the white semen, before crawling up to his lover. For the first time that night, he let their lips unite into a lustful and leisure kiss, passing the remnants of their lovemaking on Rin’s soft tongue. It wasn’t the first time Rin tasted himself. But it was the first time he was tasting that good.  
  
For a while, they both remained silent , staring blankly at the bleached-out murals on the shadowed ceiling. The old paintings were depicting the sinful and macabre dance of two star-crossed lovers, who eventually met their doom. It was Rin the one that broke the silence first.  
  
“You know where to head to tomorrow?”  
  
Sousuke shook his head slowly.  
  
“Well, you’ll have to decide soon. And get some sleep. The dawn in these lands breaks early.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Rin frowned.  
  
“No? What do you mean no? You can’t possibly be that dense.”  
  
“No, I am not going to sleep. Not yet. There is still some business left unfinished.” And having said that, Sousuke rolled over Rin once more.  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  
“Good morning, sunshine!”  
  
Sousuke cracked his eyes open lazily. His vision was a blur, as the world around him took a moment to materialize. He looked around disoriented and slowly the events of the previous night started emerging from his memory. Frowning down, he took in his current state; he was stark naked. And alone.  
  
Well, that last part wasn’t completely true, as the glowing face of young Gou was beaming playfully at him from the bed’s edge. Swiftly, he grabbed a rug and pulled it over his groin, a hint of blush colouring his face.  
  
“This is the part I usually tell the clients they aren’t hiding anything better than what I have already seen, but…boy would that be a lie in your case” she winked at him cheekily and he rolled his eyes.  
  
But then he noticed the demonic creature curled up on her shoulder. The little fiend wasn’t more than one foot tall. Its purple skin glowed eerily and the two horns on its head were almost as long as its skinny limbs. It seemed a bit irritated though and kept nuzzling Gou’s ear while casting malicious glares towards him. In the end, it hopped off her shoulder and vanished towards the hallway, its shrieking voice shouting “Argh! I feel so used!”  
  
Sousuke stared at Gou incredulously.  
  
“What the hell? You’re a warlock?”  
  
“This was Gakt” she mused happily “He is my little imp. He usually has a good taste of humour, but today he was feeling rather jealous. Guess of whom.” Gou giggled and Sousuke wondered where she found all the energy. Instinctively, he rubbed his injured shoulder. She didn’t look surprised upon seeing his bandages.  
  
“So, I’m just going to leave those here” she approached the sole, brass table inside the room and placed a small basket full of juicy, red apples. After his experience with the intoxicating stout last night, Sousuke glanced at the succulent fruits in disbelief.  
  
“Compliments of the house. Don’t worry, they are not from around here.” she grabbed one and took a small bite, letting a moan of pleasure escape her rosey lips “Damn they are sooo good. They will be perfect for a quick snack before you leave. And for the road , of course. Really, where will you be going? If you aren’t in a rush, I would suggest you spend some time in Lordamere lake , perhaps go for some fishing or boating…or both and..”  
  
“Do you always babble this much in the morning?” he cut her off in his deadpan tone. Gou rolled her eyes.  
  
“Oh , you’re a kill joy”  
  
She lifted up her hands in surrender and turned around to leave. But she paused as soon as she reached the doorway.  
  
“Don’t look for him”  
  
A spark trembled within Sousuke’s sapphire.  
  
“What? I…”  
  
She shook her head, sweet melancholy colouring her features.  
  
“I know you will want to. Everyone looks for him the next day…Everyone. He is charismatic like that. But it’s no use”  
  
Sousuke lowered his head, letting his guard off, a feeling of odd defeat loading his shoulders. He nodded slowly. After a moment, he lifted his eyes not expecting to find her there, but she was still standing at the doorway, looking at him with those wet, red pools of hers , full of expectations and understanding. Something was bothering her. She thoughtfully examined his face again and again , until she finally sighed.  
  
“In a month’s time, Brewfest celebrations will be taking place. If you are still around these lands, come…he always visits so, with a little luck, you may stumble on him.”  
  
“How do you..”  
  
“…know all these? Perhaps I take wild guesses. Or perhaps I just know it, like I already knew you swing both ways. It’s written all over your face, warrior” she suggestively bit her lower lip and he felt something shivering deep inside him; was it an odd deja vue or a new excitement he was feeling? He honestly couldn’t tell.  
  
Gou smiled.  
  
“Plus, Rin is my brother.My one and only.”  
  
And, suddenly, it all made sense. She didn’t stay to toy with him any longer. She disappeared into the hallway , just like her loyal imp had done before her.  
  
Dragging his feet, Sousuke approached the old window. He was sure he had eventually closed it last night, but here it was wide open, letting a chill breeze creep in. His eyes wandered around the grey village and the haunted woodland beyond it. The mist wasn’t as thick anymore, but, for it being morning, the sky was more dreary than ever.  
  
“What a strange world” he thought and, instinctively, his fingers traced the deep, red mark on his wrist. The one that resembled a shark bite.  


_"I can feel that you’ve mezmerized my heart._  
_I feel so free. I’m alive, I’m breaking out._  
_I won’t give in, cause I’m proud of all my scars._  
_And I can see I’ve been wasting too much time."_  
**  
The End**  


**Author's Note:**

> Gallow's End: Inn set in a village called Brill, at the heart of the Forsaken land  
> Horde and Alliance: Two opposite factions, the various races have sided with either of them  
> Worgen: Alliance race of werewolves who once lived in the - now empty - city of Gilneas  
> Forsaken: Horde race of undead  
> Blood Elves: Horde race of elves  
> Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms: two of the continents in WoW  
> Barrens, Durotar: Rocky regions in Kalimdor, mostly populated by orcs and trolls
> 
> Song appearing: "Faster" by Within Temptation
> 
> Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. Stay tuned for the next story of the series.


End file.
